


the heat of the sun

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lazy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust Issues, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>Spoiler alert: Joan doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heat of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'the writer' by ellie goulding.

"Do you trust me?"

The question comes out of the blue at what is the most  _inappropriate time ever,_ and Joan isn't even sure if she should be surprised because  _yeah,_ that is totally the kind of question Jamie Moriarty would ask when she was kneeling on the ground, with her head between someone's thighs. The room falls silent but for Joan's raspy breathing, and -

she doesn't know what the right answer is. Or if there  _is_ a right answer. All she wants is for Jamie to get back to doing what she was doing before she started using her tongue for less pleasurable purposes. 

"Please, Jamie..." She grates out through her teeth. "Can we save this discussion for later?" She's right on the edge, she just needs one more push, one more flick, one more, but Jamie's eyes darken and she begins to move her head back. "Answer me."

Joan closes her eyes and lays back on the bed. "I trust you." The statement peters off into a moan as Jamie returns to her task with renewed vigour, parting wet folds and sliding her tongue inside her, and Joan tangles her fingers in blonde locks, tugging when she comes. 

The silence is longer this time, when they lie beneath the sheets and kiss, lazy and warm. Jamie traces patterns on the expanse of Joan's back and brings her to climax two more times before she asks again. "Do you trust me?"

Her lover laughs huskily, tucking a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear. "Not as far as I could throw you."

Jamie smiles against her lips. "That's what I like to hear."


End file.
